Super Saiyan Wizard
by Hert Fanfiction
Summary: this fanfiction is a blend of DBZ and Harry Potter. read the story to find out more!
1. Prolouge

_**Super Saiyan Wizard**_

 _ **Chapter**_ _1: Prologue_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, DBZ or any characters that are part of those fandoms. That is proudly owned by J.K. Rowlings, and Akira Toriyama. I do however own the Plot and OC's in any of my stories. You may not use my OC's without express written Permission.**_

 _ **(A/N): Hello and welcome, here is my first crossover and my second story ever written for fanfiction. Please excuse the large update times, Due to school. So, I won't be able to post weekly because I need to write more chapters. However, come December 15**_ _ **th**_ _ **or so, I will be out of school for the semester. So, I'll be able to post more often. And maybe get a few chapters premade to prepare for spring semester. Ok this story is AU, so there are many changes.**_

 _ **The changes are:**_

 _ **Goku never fell on his head**_

 _ **Goku and Vegeta are god brothers.**_

 _ **The saiyans are paid protectors of the galaxy. So, they are not blood thirsty. However, Frieza still destroys planet Vegeta. But the royal families and a few trusted citizens were transported to earth.**_

 _ **Chichi and Ox King are saiyans of royal blood ( Ox King is the uncle of Prince Vegeta).**_

 _ **King Furry knows about the saiyans and welcomes them with open arms.**_

 _ **Raditz lives with his brother Goku, and Goku's twin brother Turtles.**_

 _ **Events after Vegeta are the same except for stated changes.**_

 _ **Cell games still happens, but they were prepared and able to get Gohan to control Super Saiyan 2. So, no one dies.**_

 _ **Hercule married a saiyan, so Videl is half saiyan. He and his wife decide to not tell Videl until she is 16.**_

 _ **Hercule is asked to take the credit. Only the Z fighters and his daughter knows. However, he withheld the savior's name from her, but has agreed if she ever met him, and he verifies it was him, he can go out with her. (she has a crush on Gohan)**_

 _ **Hercule's wife Fasha dies from being shot in the heart by a robber on Ox King's birthday in Tokyo.**_

 _ **Gohan is 12**_

 _ **No changes to harry potter except that they know about saiyans and know about what happen at cell games.**_

 _ **As well as Chichi and Goku went to Hogwarts.**_

 _ **Anyways, please read and review, since that's how I can improve my writing faster. That's all I wanted to say, enjoy the story! (A/N)**_

 _ **/ changes of scene or time skip/**_

" _ **dialog"**_

' _ **thought'**_

 _ ***bond***_

 _ **#speaking different language, when around others who don't speak it. #**_

It's been two months since the Cell Games happened. Gohan is currently in battle against his two uncles, father and grandfather.

"Hey guys, let's take this a step further." Purposed Gohan as he blocked Raditz's punch with his fore-arm. "Maybe later kiddo, your mother stated there was someone waiting for you at the house. So, we need to get going." Informed Goku when he lowered back to the charred and pitted ground. Gohan nods as he slowly lowers down and powers down from Super Saiyan. "Hey Uncle Raditz, Uncle Turtles, Grandpa Bardock, are you coming as well or are you guys going to be sparring still?" Gohan inquired as he takes a sensu bean. "We will be leaving to New Vegeta today squirt. Though, we will tell your Uncle Vegeta how you are improving nicely." Replied Raditz as he and Turtles, and Bardock start hovering away, towards the newly created Kingdom of New Vegeta. "Alright son, let's get going before your mother pulls out the frying pan again." Stated Goku as he and Gohan use Instant Transmission home.

 _ **/ Son home 1830 hours/**_

Dumbledore has been waiting for about five minutes, along with Professor Lupin. They were both enjoying their tea while they wait for Gohan to return from sparring.

"Hey Dumbledore, when is Gohan supposed to arrive back?" Inquired Lupin as he prepares to check the surrounding location near the house.

He was still wary that this child defeated the android Cell. As he looks around the area, he gets a feeling that something big might be going down somewhere.

"Gohan will arrive soon. He just finished his free-for-all sparring. In fact, he is here now." Replied Dumbledore, as he looks at the door it opens showing Gohan and Goku in what looked as rags. "Hey Dumbledore, and Remus, been a bit since we last saw each other." Happily, stated Goku, as he grabs a new gi for himself and Gohan. "Here son, put this on after you take a shower. I think your mother is still getting some supplies from the castle." "Ok father, I will be back in 15 minutes." Informed Gohan as he moved towards the bathroom. "So, I guess it's that time then, eh Dumbledore?" Questioned Goku as he looks towards his old teacher. "Yes Goku, it is. Though you basically prepared him for all scenarios I think." Answered Dumbledore "Well, we needed to prepare him for his true destiny. Especially since the orb at the ministry isn't his real destiny. Only Baba, my wife and I have knowledge of his true destiny." Informed Goku as they walk outside to prepare for the Order's proper meeting.

 _ **/15 minutes later after Goku and the order formerly greet each other. /**_

Goku has been going over and informing Lupin and Dumbledore of how Gohan's destiny has been falsified to prevent anyone who would use such information against them. He however, tells them that this information must be kept between them only. No-one including the rest of the Order can ever know. After they discussed how the prophecy was falsified, Lupin asked if the kid really did defeat Cell. That's when Gohan walks out.

"Hey Gohan, I'm just talking to Remus here, about how we trained you to defeat cell." Informed Goku as he and his son get ready for their daily ritual of meditation for 3 hours. "Hmm? I thought we weren't telling anyone about that father?" inquired Gohan as he starts clearing his mind. "We weren't, however Dumbledore here is one of the few people who knows the truth. Also, he has something to ask don't you Professor." Stated Goku smiling as he clears his mind of everything. "I do, would you like to go to Hogwarts Gohan?" asked Dumbledore as he saw Gohan thinking about going to Hogwarts. "I will go, in fact I seem to remember you and mother telling me about some of your adventures there, father." Informed Gohan as he smiled at his father, in a way that reminded Goku of what he was like when he was that age.

After that Gohan ran inside to tell his mother about what happened. While he did that Remus, Dumbledore, and Goku discussed the tales from when they were enrolled at Hogwarts.

 _ **/2 hours later/**_

The three old friends concluded, they need to gather again for old times' sake. After Remus leaves though, Goku asked Dumbledore to stay a minute to speak to him. Currently Dumbledore and Goku is currently walking towards the lake to talk.

"Dumbledore, do you know where Korin tower is located?" inquired Goku as they near the beach. "I have read a bit about the tower and location, why do you ask?" Replied Dumbledore as he sat on one of the flat rocks. "Meet me at this location tomorrow at 5:30am. I will answer your question about why, there." Informed Goku after he gives the cords to Korin tower. "Very well, I'll see you soon" replied Dumbledore as he apparates back to Hogwarts. Goku begins his much-awaited meditation.

 _ **/ 5:30am the next day, at the base of Korin tower. /**_

Goku has been speaking with Baba for about 2 hours the night before. They came to agreement to tell everything to Dumbledore and Piccolo, but to inform them to not interfere in anyway. Goku is standing next to the tower waiting for Dumbledore to appear. Less than 10 seconds Dumbledore appears.

"Dumbledore do you have your broom with you?" asked Goku as he starts levitating a few inches of the ground. "Of course, Goku, when do I not?" replied Dumbledore as he makes his broom appear out of thin air. "follow me." Commanded Goku as he flies to the look out. Dumbledore follows suit. They arrive on the lookout with Dende, Mr. Popo, and Piccolo waiting for them. "Dende, is the pendulum room ready?" Inquired Goku as he starts heading towards the palace. "Yes, Goku, Baba is already waiting for you, Dumbledore, and Piccolo to go inside." Dende informed as he follows Mr. Popo to do his guardian duties.

Goku, Piccolo, and Dumbledore reach and enter the pendulum room. They spot Baba waiting for them. "Good morning Baba. Let's get this going." Stated Goku as he asks Piccolo to use the machine to teleport them to Baba's place at the given day and time. The room starts to change.

 _ **/ Pendulum, room set to May 18, Age 757/**_

The four people in the room see Baba's island. "Let's go listen shall we." Commented Goku as he and the rest of them followed and listened what past Baba stated.

 _ **/ 10 minutes later after listening to past Baba, they returned. /**_

"What you saw, is not to be spoken about from now on. Understood?" Demanded Goku, as he glares daggers at Piccolo, and Dumbledore. "Understood!" both returned in sync, while becoming a bit afraid of Goku. "Good. Now what are we going to do about Gohan joining Hogwarts? Are we going as we planned Dumbledore?" Goku asked as they start walking towards the conference room at the lookout. "I believe we should go along with your guys plan. It would get both of the boys to where they need to be." Informed Baba as they reach the dark solid mahogany doors that give entrance to the soundproof room that's been enchanted by Kami.

They spend the rest of the day talking about how, to get Gohan bumped a grade or two up after the first year. They finished the discussions about an hour before supper. They all go their own way for now.

 _ **(A/N): Well here is the first chapter to my new story. As you can see the first chapter is shorter than I prefer. However, I do also want to build up some suspense. Next chapter will be way longer. 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **story ever written on here, so please give good criticism, to help build my writing. Will post next chapter most likely in the new year. Reason is, I have college stuff, that won't be done until after December. Read and review. Later, Hert Fanfiction. *updated 6/09/2019* (A/N)**_


	2. Videl Goes to Hogwarts!

_**Super Saiyan Wizard**_

 _ **Chapter**_ _2:_ _ **Videl going to Hogwarts!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, DBZ or any characters that are part of those fandoms. That is proudly owned by J.K. Rowlings, and Akira Toriyama. I do however own the Plot and OC's in any of my stories. You may not use my OC's without express written Permission.**_

 _ **(A/N): Well everyone, it seems like there is overwhelming support for this story. So, here is a short chapter. This chapter will be about how Videl learns about Hogwarts. The start of Hogwarts will also be next chapter. This will be the last chapter I post, until after school lets out. Remember to Read and Review. Doing so, will help my writing style. Anyways, let's get on to the story. (A/N) Also here is another change in the timeline:**_

 _ **Hercule went to Hogwarts with Goku, Vegeta, Raditz, Bulma, Turtles, Chichi, and his wife Fasha.**_

 _ **Gohan spent 1 day in the Room of Spirt and Time so he is 12**_

 _ **Videl is 11**_

 _ **The families have told their children about Hogwarts.**_

 _ **/ changes of scene or time skip /**_

" _ **dialog"**_

' _ **thought'**_

 _ ***bond***_

 _ **#speaking different language, when around others who don't speak it. #**_

 _ **IT's = Instant Transmission.**_

 _ **/6:30 am day after at Satan's House/**_

We see Dumbledore appear out of thin air, along with Hagrid.

"Remember, Videl needs to be kept in the dark about who you need to pick up after her, Hagrid." Informed Dumbledore, as they both move to the porch. "Yes, sir. So, who am I to pick up anyways?" asked Hagrid when they both stopped at the cedar door. "You will find out when you go to this location. You might even say, he's quite the hero already." Replied Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes.

Dumbledore gives the direction of West City apartment complex. The number of the apartment is eleven. Dumbledore then knocks on the door. The door opens with Hercule looking down at his old friend.

"Well, guess Videl's time to go has arrived." stated Hercule as he smiles at the two old friends. "It has indeed, old friend. Though, Hagrid will be picking someone up to get his things as well." Stated a Smirking Dumbledore. "Hmm, I get the feeling I know said person and his family." Replied Hercule smirking as well.

Hagrid was looking at the two men confused. Dumbledore said nothing but gave a nod with a twinkling look in his eye.

"I see, well do give my regards to said person when you see him next, Albus." Informed Hercule with a sly smirk. "I will old friend." Said Dumbledore as he gave a handshake to Hercule. "Videl, someone is here to speak to you!" Shouted Hercule as he turned towards the Living room." I'll be down in 5 minutes. I'm in the shower!" Replied Videl echoing through the mansion. Hercule decides to speak to the two old friends about what's been going on.

 _ **/5 minutes Later/**_

Videl comes out in her fighting gi. "Ah, Sweetie these two are old friends. They came by to ask you something." Informed Hercule as he turns towards the two. "Yes, would you like to go to Hogwarts?" Inquired Dumbledore with a smile. "Yes, I wanted to go since my father told me stories, about his time there along with mother." Shouted Videl, while jumping in joy. "Well, you will go with Hagrid. He needs to pick someone up, to go shopping for his things as well." Said Dumbledore as he turns towards Hercule.

"I must go, there is many things to do today. Also, Hagrid, you may run into a person that may join your group today at London. Do make sure to help said person get stuff as well." Stated a disappearing Dumbledore. "Hmm, He'll never change. Well later Hagrid, take care of my daughter. Also let the person, who you pick up, know that he needs to pay for Videl's stuff, and I'll pay him back when I go to Gringotts tomorrow." Informed Hercule as he goes inside and closes door. "My father knows, who we are picking up?" asked Videl as she looks up to Hagrid with a confused face. "Apparently so, but let's get going. Grab on, this is a port key." Stated a confused Hagrid as he holds out an old shoe. As soon as Videl grabs on they are pulled through a portal to West city.

 _ **/West City apartment 11/**_

"Ugh, I feel like I have the flu, all the sudden." Said Videl after they used the portkey. "Yeah, that it does, you get used to it." Informed Hagrid as they walk to the steel door with the latest in security measures. Hagrid presses the visitor bell. "I'll be right there!" Replied a teenage boy's voice.

They hear a large metal clang, and a small tremor from the house. The door opens to reveal what looks to be a 11-year-old boy, in a sleek black and blue gi.

'Whoever he is, he looks so cute in that gi.' Though Videl with a blush. "Ah, so you are the two, who are going to take me to Diagon Ally?" Gohan inquired as he came out and closed the door. "Correct, Dumbledore has asked me to get you, as well as Videl here. I must ask though, what's your name? Dumbledore was vague about your name." asked Hagrid, as he could feel the power by just the look in his eyes. "My name is Gohan Son. Nice to meet you." Gohan stated as he held his hand out to shake both of their hands. All three shakes hands.

"Well Gohan, this here is Videl Satan, and my name is Rubeus Hagrid. I prefer to go by Hagrid though." Hagrid Informed Gohan." Nice to meet you miss." Replied Gohan as he bowed to her. "Let's go, I need to get money out of my vault at Gringotts first though." Gohan requested as he looks at the two waiting for them to take out the portkey. "Alright, oh and Mr. Satan, has requested you to pay for Videl's supplies. He'll pay you back when he goes to exchange zeni for more galleons tomorrow." Informed Hagrid as he pulls out the Portkey. "Alright, I'll just add it to his tab." Stated Gohan as they disappear to London.

 _ **/London outside Diagon Ally/**_

After appearing, the three of them ran into Harry. "So, you are the Harry I was told about before Hagrid came by." Questioned Gohan as he shakes Harry's hand. "Who told you about him?" Inquired Hagrid as they start walking to Gringotts. "My father did, in fact he told me to inform Ollivander, that I need to get the wand from section x, apparently." Replied Gohan as they pass through the doors and walk to the VIP Window.

"Hello, name please." Requested the Head Goblin. "Gohan son, also need to get to Potters vault for Harry." Replied Gohan with a stern face. "Ah yes, Son, and Potter. Both of you have your keys?" Inquired the head Goblin while they walked to a mine cart. "Yes, we both do." Gohan informed while taking his key out, and Hagrid gives Harry his.

The cart ride was a bit unusual, but nothing exciting happens. "Here you go, Potters vault is on the left, and Sons vault on the right." Stated the Head Goblin.

They unlock Potters vault first and get enough for his supplies. They then open the Son's vault. The vault made Potters look like an ant to a mountain.

"Wow, how much is in here?" asked Harry, Videl and Hagrid at the same time. "To be honest, if I remember right, it can only be expressed with exponents." Replied Gohan as he grabs a large sack of galleons. "This should be enough to pay for everything."

The ride back up was uneventful. They walked out and towards Ollivander's.

 _ **/ Ollivander's Shop/**_

As they enter the shop, Ollivander came by noticing Hagrid.

"Hello Hagrid, I see you have three new students." Ollivander happily stated as he looked at Videl, and Harry.

Ollivander then looks at Gohan, and immediately left them and went to get the wand that was created for Gohan. He returns with a wand that looks nearly identical to Dumbledore's.

"Here you go, Gohan. The wand has been waiting for you. Harry, Videl, let's get both of you, your wands." Stated Ollivander as he hands the wand to its rightful owner.

Then waved the other two to get their wands. While the two follow Ollivander, Gohan notices Hagrid's confused glance.

"It would appear, that I didn't need to tell him about my wand." Stated Gohan as he notices how, his wand feels like it has the power to create life.

 _ **/5 minutes later/**_

Harry, and Videl came back with their wands. Harry already paid for his wand.

"Ollivander, I'll pay for Videl's and my wands. How much?" Inquired Gohan as he pulled out his large sack of galleons. "That would be 45 Galleons for both, 7 for Satan's and 38 for yours." Informed Ollivander, as he gives the three the holsters for the wands.

Gohan's holster looks like it was made for Royalty. Videl's looks like it was for a weapons master. Harry's was a family heirloom, given to him from James.

"Why does your wand holster look like it's for royalty?" Questioned Videl as Gohan pays Ollivander, and they left to get what they need next. "I would love to tell you, however, I cannot. That information is restricted to my close friends only. I will tell you though, that you will find out one day." Replied Gohan as they start towards the next shop.

They finish their shopping and ported to Gohan's apartment.

"Well, Harry, would you like to spend the night? Since tomorrow is the day we go to Hogwarts?" Requested Gohan as he begins moving to disarm the alarm. "Sure, bye Hagrid, and Miss Satan!" replied Harry with a smile, as he enters as well. "I would offer for Miss Satan to stay, but I don't think her father would approve." Answered Gohan to Hagrid and Videl's confused stares. "Alright good night Harry, and Gohan. I'll see you two at Hogwarts." Said Hagrid as he and Videl vanish.

 _ **/Satan house/**_

Hagrid drops off, Videl who goes to her room thinking about how cute Gohan looked.

"So, how much do I owe Gohan, Hagrid? Also, I notice Videl is a bit pink, I guess she saw Gohan in his fighting gi?" Asked a smirking Hercule , who was outside speaking to Hagrid about how the three kids will get to Hogwarts. "I believe it was 77 Galleons, but he said he'll add it to your tab? Also, yeah, I did catch her looking at him. He would have allowed her to stay the night with him and Harry, but he didn't want to make you mad." stated Hagrid with a Confused look.

Hercule started laughing at the thought of him being mad at Gohan.

"I doubt I would be mad. I'll let you in on a secret, She's in love with him. They were best friends when they were little. Anyway, I'm sure Gohan will bring Videl and Harry to the train tomorrow. Good night old friend." Herecule stated as he waved good bye. Hagrid nodded, and Vanished back to Hogwarts.

 _ **/Lookout during the time Hagrid was dropping off Videl/**_

Goku, Dumbledore, and Baba were watching, what was happening at the Satan house.

"They were best friends, too bad Fasha died in a wreck five years ago. Chichi, misses speaking to her. Hell, our family is still reeling from it." Sadly, Informed Goku as he looked at his friend's face. "We all are as well, old friend." Piccolo sadly stated, as he was against the east wall. "It's too bad Shin said only Gohan has the power to bring her back. Though that will take another three years, before he learns about his true power." He informed as he gave a sad look to the sky. "I agree, Piccolo." Goku sadly said as he leans against the opposite wall of Piccolo.

Dumbledore, and Baba nodded in agreement. They then resumed the Z team/Order meeting. The meeting took until three am. Everyone said goodbye and took their leave.

 _ **/Next Day/**_

Gohan had woken up at five in the morning. He did his usual morning routine, but at a more sedated pace. It's currently six-fifteen in the morning, so Gohan has ordered his and Harry's breakfast. He then went to wake up harry to get ready to go.

"Harry, Get up and in the shower. Breakfast will be here in twenty minutes. We also need to pick up Videl and get to Kings Cross before nine." Informed Gohan using the Intercom, that is in every room. "Will be out and dressed in ten minutes Gohan." Replied Harry as he gets in the shower.

Once harry got out of the shower, they ate. Then left the building using Gohan's Instant Transmission.

 _ **/Satan Mansion 30 seconds later/**_

They arrive to see Videl standing outside the gate, with Hercule. Videl jumped from them suddenly appearing.

"AHHH!" Videl shouted as she jumped with a blush. "Heh, sorry for scaring you Videl. Hello, Mr. Satan." Apologized Gohan as he laughed nervously with a blush.

Hercule was silently snickering in his hand.

"Iiitt'ss Aaalrightt, Gggohannn." Stuttered Videl as she looked down from shyness. Hercule coughed getting their attention. "Well Gohan, good to see you. When do you want me to pay my tab off?" asked Hercule as he was still getting his snickering under control. "Anytime is fine. Just give it to my folks or have it transferred to my vault later this week." Replied Gohan as his blush went away. "Will do that, have fun at Hogwarts." Hercule stated as he goes into the house.

Videl grabs Gohan's hand with a blush. Gohan Blushes from the contact as well, but IT's them away to Kings Cross.

 _ **/Kings Cross Train Station/**_

The three of them arrive to meet Goku, Chichi, Bulma, and Vegeta.

"Well, hope you three have fun." Goku stated as Chichi, Bulma and Vegeta nod in agreement. "I'm sure we will father. I'll see you in a few months." Said Gohan as the three head to Hogwarts.

The three left, on the train. Nothing major happened except meeting Ron and Hermione. They also ran into Draco and his goons. After the train left the station Bulma invited Goku, and Chichi, to her home. They accepted and the four disappear to Capsule Corp.

 _ **(A/N)(Updated 1/19/2019) Well that was a great chapter. Anyways as stated in the first A/N the next chapter will be the start of Hogwarts. If you want me to do a chapter solely on how Fasha died, then get this chapter to 110 views in 2 weeks. (may do it anyways later though.) Well please review. I can't improve my writing as fast without some feedback. Well I'll be back in the new year, unless I get 2 reviews and over 130 views on this chapter. Bye all, - Hert Fanfiction(A/N)**_


	3. Christmas and New Year's Special

_**Super Saiyan Wizard**_

 _ **Chapter**_ _: 3._ _ **Christmas and New Year's Special!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, DBZ or any characters that are part of those fandoms. That is proudly owned by J.K. Rowlings, and Akira Toriyama. I do however own the Plot and OC's in any of my stories. You may not use my OC's without express written Permission.**_

 _ **(A/N): Hello Everyone, Merry Christmas! Wow, already past 300 views on this story already. I would have waited until the new year for a new chapter, but I thought this would be a great Christmas present to give you a Christmas special. So here is the first Christmas special for Super Saiyan Wizard! I have also got my first review, I am always happy to read your guys thoughts on how to improve my stories, so review to get your thoughts heard. Well here's to Christmas and New Year's 2018! Enjoy the Chapter. (A/N)**_

 _ **/ changes of scene or time skip /**_

" _ **dialog"**_

' _ **thought'**_

 _ ***bond***_

 _ **#speaking different language, when around others who don't speak it. #**_

 _ **IT's = Instant Transmission.**_

 _ **/ Christmas 6 years before/**_

We see the Satans, the Sons, and the briefs sitting around a massive tree at the Ox kingdom. We see Videl sitting next to Gohan, holding his hand. Gohan was blushing from the contact. Videl, however, is smiling like a chasire cat. Herecule and Goku, however are in a drinking contest against Ox King, Prince Vegeta and his father. The women however are talking about what has been happening lately.

"H-Hey, V-Videl, would you like to open my present for our Christmas Eve gift?" Stuttered Gohan as he grabs his gift to Videl. "Sure, but only if you open mine." Said Videl as she shyly gave Gohan his present from her. Gohan opens his first, to see, that she got him the four-star ball. "Vi, Thank you." Gohan thanked with tears in his eyes. She smiled with an innocent smile. Videl opens her present, to find he has gotten her a new gi, that she has been begging her mom for. "Thank you, Gohan." She said with a huge smile. " Your welcome Vi." Gohan said as Videl give him a huge hug.

 _ **/During the present swap, where the men are. /**_

We see the guys in a drinking war. This goes on for about 3 more cases. They all agree on not opening anymore, to save some for the next day. The drinking came to a 4-way tie.

"Heh, well that was a bit fun." Goku stated as he hiccupped from drinking about 4 cases. "I agree, it's always fun doing this." Ox king stated as he also hiccupped. The other two Nodded in agreement. "So, have you guys noticed how Gohan and Videl are acting?" Inquired Goku as he saw the two gifts. "Indeed, we do, Kakkrot." Replied Prince Vegeta with a Smirk. The other two agree trade as well. "Well, it seems like their bond is forming." Stated King Vegeta. Hercule and Ox king smirk to the news.

 _ **/Where the women are, during the swap. /**_

The women that were chatting about what's been happening, notice what Gohan and Videl were doing. They all watch with sly smirks, at how Videl and Gohan were acting to the others gift. They then began talking about the way the two are acting.

"I was wondering why Videl wanted to use the dragon radar." Stated Bulma as she smirked at the present. "I did as well, but she told me that it was for a surprise for Gohan." Replied Fasha with a similar smirk. " I see Gohan, decided to get her that gi, she's been looking at." Spoke Bulma as she saw Videl's gift from Gohan. "Yeah, he told me, that she asked you not to buy it for her. So, he can give it as a gift, Fasha." Spoke Chichi with a smirk. "Yup, told me, that he was buying it when he got payed next, for her." Replied Fasha with a reminiscing look. The other women nod with knowing looks.

They then began speaking on what they should do, when the two are bonded. This goes on for several hours. They all went to sleep around ten pm. They awake the next day at five- Thirty in the morning for presents.

Gohan had gotten a new gi from Piccolo. He has also gotten the newest version of the GR from the Briefs. His parents and uncles, had gotten him his own Motorcycle. He was ecstatic about that, he always wanted one. Then he got a brand-new sword from his grand pa and great uncle. Satans given him a royal sword hilt.

Videl was given a new GR as well from the briefs. The Sons including Raditz and Turtles, gave her a Motorcycle as well. Videl's parents gave her a Sword that near identical to Gohan's except for the VS engraved on it. Piccolo gave her lessons on how to use a sword. Ox King and his brother gave her, a hilt that seems to match Gohan's. She loved all her presents. They ate Christmas dinner then went to bed after doing some spars in the GRs.

 _ **/the nest day 5 am/**_

"So, how was Christmas Goku?" Asked Dumbledore as he and Goku, were speaking alone in Russia. "Very nice, how is the Order doing?" Returned Goku as he leans against the railing on a hill side, 50 miles west of the Moscow. "We are doing well. I must ask what you know about Harry's prophecy?" Responded Dumbledore as he also leans on the rail. "I know he must die, so he can kill Voldemort." Replied Goku as he looks at his old friend. "I see, well let's hope your son meets harry someday. They could become best friends." Stated Dumbledore. Goku nods in agreement. They both vanished into thin air after a few minutes.

 _ **(A/N)(Updated/ checked on 1/19/2019) Well, that was a short Special. Anyhow, hope you had a great Christmas, I know I did. Have a safe and fun New Years. Next chapter will be the start of Hogwarts. As always please review to get your thoughts answered by me. They go a long way towards helping me improve my writing. Well, see you in 2019! -Hert Fanfiction. (A/N)**_


	4. The start of Hogwarts!

_**Super Saiyan Wizard**_

 _ **Chapter**_ _ **4: The start of Hogwarts!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, DBZ or any characters that are part of those fandoms. That is proudly owned by J.K. Rowlings, and Akira Toriyama. I do however own the Plot and OC's in any of my stories. You may not use my OC's without express written Permission.**_

 _ **(A/N): Well, hope everyone had a wonderful, New Years. I know I had a decent one. This chapter will be short, but hopefully I can make the next one a bit more. So, I have hit 1k views on this story already. I will be making Fasha's death special, after the nest three or four chapters. So just a heads up, I will be starting my spring semester. So, I won't be uploading next chapter until most likely after Feb. 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **. read and review so I can improve my writing faster. Now let the story begin.**_

 _ **Changes that I need to state are as follows:**_

 _ **Severus doesn't hate the Potters, since they are friends. James apologized to Severus after Lily yelled at him for bullying Severus when they were little.**_

 _ **Severus married Sirius's sister Emily Black (OC).**_

 _ **Emily died same way as James and lily. She tried to protect James and harry after Lilly died. Which gives Severus reason to help Dumbledore to kill Tom Riddle.**_

 _ **Emily, and lily were best friends, as was Severus and James.**_

 _ **Severus and his wife along with the Potters are friends with the Z fighters.**_

 _ **Severus became a god uncle to Harry.**_

 _ **Goku still talks to Severus and still help him and Emily, in communicating to each other.**_

 _ **(A/N)**_

 _ **/ changes of scene or time skip /**_

" _ **dialog"**_

' _ **thoughts'**_

 _ ***bond***_

 _ **#speaking different language, when around others who don't speak it. #**_

 _ **IT's = Instant Transmission.**_

 _ **/ Hogwarts 1:00 PM/**_

Gohan and his friends meet with Hagrid and is told to follow him. They take a long kayak towards the castle. It took them ten minutes to get to the entrance of the castle. There they see Dumbledore and the other professors. Severus looks at the new students and recognizes Harry, and Gohan. He cracks a small smile as he tells Dumbledore that the two have arrived. After everyone is seated in the great hall, Dumbledore stood, and everyone became quiet.

"Hello everyone and to the first years, welcome to Hogwarts. Now let's begin the Sorting." Dumbledore informed the students with a smile and a twinkle in his eyes.

This goes on until we get to Videl _ **. (A/N) The reason I'm skipping the golden trio is because there's no point in stating something that can be seen in the movies. If anyone want to know what happened during the selection for Gohan and Videl let me know through Reviews. (A/N)**_ "Videl Satan!" Called Dumbledore as he watches Gohan watching with a smile. Videl gets Gryffindor, everyone cheers except for a few Pureblood Slytherin. Gohan gets the same result as Videl. Dumbledore goes over the rules for the year.

"Now that everyone is sorted and knows of this year's rules. Let the feast begin!" Informed Dumbledore as he returns to the staff table and begins to eat. After everyone is finished they all go to their common room.

 _ **/Look out while Gohan goes towards Hogwarts, on the boat/**_

Goku and Piccolo are seen discussing what Gohan has improved on over the years. They stop talking right as Goku see's an old friend crack a small smile in the orb that was provided by Baba.

"Hmm, it's been a very long time since I saw Severus crack a smile. It reminds me of when Emily asked him to tell us about her pregnancy." Goku spoke with a tear forming from a memory of the friends playing, while watching the kids spar. "It has been awhile since I saw him smile. Last time it was from me informing him that he was going to be a father." Replied Emily as she walked in with baba walking next to her. "Hmm, I seem to remember him passing out after you told him that dear. Though, he was smiling like crazy when he woke up. Emily you only have about twenty-four hours before you have to return to Otherworld." Baba stated as she reminds them that Emily has only has twenty-four hours until she must return.

Goku informs Emily of the current situation, before asking if she still doesn't want to return. Emily after hearing what's been happening, requests that they bring both her and Severus back to life after this is all over. Goku agrees, however, he informs her about Gohan's true destiny. They keep talking and catching up, while also having piccolo plan to bring them back to life. They talk for several hours afterwards. All of them came to an agreement, that Severus should be informed that Emily has returned for the day.

 _ **/Hogwarts the next day 8 am/**_

Gohan and the others have just finished breakfast. They start walking to transfiguration class. Videl has been on his mind since he met her the other day.

'Where do I know Videl from. I remember something about her that made me feel close to her. I just can't remember where I first met her. Why do I feel so close to her?' Gohan thought as he was walking next to her. Videl was having a similar thought as well. 'Where have I met Gohan before. Why do I feel like I've known him for years as well?' Videl thought as they got to class.

Everything went well, except when Ron made his rat turn into a fuzzy goblet, with a tale. After that everyone left for the next class. The next class was Herbology, there everyone met Professor Sprout. They went over what they will be doing for the year and what to expect to learn by the end of the year. They then went to their last class of the morning, Potions. They learn that Professor Snape is a strict, but patient teacher. After the class gets out they head to the lunch.

 _ **/ Severus's Classroom 5 minutes after everyone left/**_

Severus was currently cleaning up from his last class, when he heard the signs of aberration.

"So Goku, it's been awhile since I saw you or chichi." Stated Severus as he turns to who he believes was just Goku.

What he see's though makes him go wide eyed. He looks to Goku with a confused look.

"Heh, she is only here for little over 15 hours. She has been helping the last 9 hours, preparing for what will happen after everything is finished old friend." Informed goku, as he smirks at his friends look. "He's correct honey, However I do believe you owe me a kiss." Said Emily as she looks at her husband with her perfect smile.

They spend the next several hours catching up. Goku left after saying goodbye to his friend an hour after he brought Emily there. Severus and Emily then spent the night making love, to make up for the lost time. Goku appeared next to Piccolo, and Dumbledore inside the Order and Z fighter Conference room on the lookout.

"Well seems like Severus is finally smiling again after so long." Spoke Dumbledore with a small smile. "That he is, it's been several years since we even saw him smile at all." Replied Piccolo as he watches Severus speak to Emily. "Well, I do understand why he barely smiles. He lost his significant other. That would make anyone lose their ability to smile often." Responded Goku as he starts his meditation to clear his mind

They all start meditating as well so they can get their heads clear of emotions. They start the meeting after about 20 minutes. The meeting goes until the next day when they wish Emily goodbye, as she returns to otherworld.

 _ **(A/N): Well, Sorry for the short chapter, but I have begun my spring semester at college. As such, didn't get much time to get much more done for this chapter. Next chapter should be longer. Also, I am looking for a Beta Reader, if you're interested PM me. Thanks for the views, and the 3 people who reviewed the story, Thanks! See yea next Chapter. -Hert Fanfiction (A/N)**_


	5. AN

This Chapter will be out by 6/30/20, is just a place holder until the next 2 chapters are out. Once the chapter is ready, I will delete this chapter and replace with the real one. However, if you have any ideas for future chapters. Please pm me so I can start adding ideas. Please leave constructive criticism in the comments below. I am going to be more active starting in June, so I hope to write more chapters starting then.

-Hert Fanfiction


End file.
